The present invention relates to an improvement to a foldable and collapsible seat, and more particularly, relates to a safety and locking device for a foldable and collapsible seat which prevents the legs of the seat from inadvertently collapsing. The present invention finds particular application in conjunction with a foldable three-leg seat, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention is also amenable to other like applications.
It has often been desired to provide a portable collapsible seat which may be conveniently transported from place to place. It is also desired to provide a portable seat which may be reduced to a small size for ease of carrying and storage. Conventionally, tripod or three-leg seats have been utilized to provide portable seating. However, such tripod seats are generally unstable. The legs have a tendency to move with respect to one another, particularly upon movement of the seat. Still another problem is the undesirable movement of a seat portion with respect to the legs when the user is sitting on the seat portion.
A need therefore exists for a locking device for a portable foldable and collapsible seat which prevents the legs of the seat from unintentionally collapsing during use and movement of the seat.